Terrians (Species)
Biology Terrians are a species of Mammals with 2 eyes, 2 nostrils, 2 ears, 1 mouth, 32 teeth, 1 tongue, 2 arms, 2 legs, 10 fingers, and 10 toes. Tarrians have a slightly above average brain to mass ratio, no exoskeleton, and a very fragile body. History Terrians lived in small tribes and city states for most of their history, Terrians had a technology boom 951 years ago. 117 years after that Terrians landed on their moon and sent multiple probes into space to explore their solar system. After that for almost a century the Terrians made very little progress in space exploration, until the year 2052. In the year 2052 the 3rd global war took place, it involved almost every country on [[Terra]]. 51 nuclear warheads were used in the war and millions died. After the war ended the countries of Japan, India, and the United States emerged as the dominate powers. In the year 2058 all three countries signed a treaty known as the Patna Accords, which promised to treat all countries that were part of it as their own country and disregard borders. In the end all but 18 countries signed it, those countries are now known as the Unsafe Zones and are constantly in chaos and starvation. After the unification the second technology boom occurred, which greatly expanding space exploration and Terrian technology. In the year 2061 Terrians colonized the nearbye planet of Mars with a permanent colony. In the year 2062 a ship from the species now known as the [[Turukai (Species)|Turukai]] made a Jump through the Sol system, for the first time in the Terrians history they knew they were not alone. In the year 2064 the United Federation ordered the creation of a space fleet of 300 battleships to protect Terra and its interests. In the year 2089 the Turkish Physicist Taner Keser made the breakthrough on how to achieve Jump technology. Dr. Keser took his research to the United Federation and 7 years later a fully functional faster than light ship was built. Captain Eom Mee-Yon, a Korean World War 3 veteran, was the pilot of the ship and the first Terrian to make a Jump. Captain Mee-Yon made a small Jump which took her 22 AU from Terra, she waited for 3 hours until the Jump engine cooled down made the Jump back. 6 months later the Turukai detected the Jump signature and traced it back to Terra. The Turukai made first contact by beaming a radio message toward Terra, the fleet intercepted the message and sent it to the Counsel. The message contained information about the Turukai, their technology, their empire, and their drive to explore. The Counsel assembled a return message containing information about Terra, the Terrians, their technology, the Jump drive, and expressed an interest in meeting in person. The Turukai accepted and they met on the Lunar Colony, the Turukai sent their ambassador Rayfadaar and the Terrians sent their ambassador Sato Kohaku. The meeting was a success and Turukai expressed surprise that the Terrians had developed Jump technology in only 27 years. For the next 54 years the Terrians worked with the Turukai to develop their space fleet, Jump tech, and weapons. The Terrians eventually reached the same level of advancement as the Turukai, and the two species are extremely close allies. During the war with the [[Vaniak (Species)|Vaniak]] the Turukai came to the aid of Terra and have lost half of their fleet in the war. Gallery